Moonie Is Bored
Log Title: Moonie is Bored Characters: Chromia, Inferno, Moonracer Location: Iacon Plains Date: September 28, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Moonracer is bored and wants to go find some trouble. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Moonracer '''Log session starting at 19:53:37 on Saturday, 28 September 2019.' Moonracer finishes up another patrol around Iacon and transforms back to her robot mode, sitting on a bit of rubble and taking out her pistol to fiddle with it. She checks the sights, the charge, spins it around to make sure the weight is still right… Chromia comes out of Iacon with a datapad in her hands, moving along on one of her more recent inspections of the walls after the battle with the Fallen but she pauses as she does.. her Moonie-senses tingling and she pauses to look around the area, searching for the one triggering it. Moonracer decides the pistol is, despite her best efforts to detect a fault, perfectly calibrated and ready for action. So she takes out her rifle and starts checking it over, taking the time to sight it on a distant rock. Chromia finally sights in on Moonracer.. and a opticridge twitches just a bit before she smiles for the first time in awhile, even if a small one, and puts the datapad away as she walks up towards Moonracer then as she gets close snaps out suddenly, "Report in, Moonracer!" A teasing tone most would not be able to pick up in her voice. Moonracer twitches a bit, putting the rifle away like a kid caught with candy before standing up. "Oh, Chromia! It's all clear. Nothing out here for malms and malms." Chromia smiles again, "Oh? Nothing for malms and malms. I will make sure that Elita knows how well you report in." She relaxes a bit and waves her hand, "Keep doing what you were doing." Moonracer sighs. "Look, they say we have to patrol because the Decepticons will be here any minute, right? So... where are they?" She throws her hands open, looking around, then drops back to sit on the rock she'd been using before. "I'm so booooored." A fairly unmistakable voice cuts into the conversation as a large, red framed mech comes comes into view. "I'll take the boring for now," Inferno offers, "I've been hip deep in triage and major repairs for cycles now." Chromia can't help but chuckle a bit, "They say?" She moves over and sits down next to where Moonracer was sitting then sighs a bit, "Moonie.. you know that's WHY your there. If you weren't they would be." She reaches out and touches the other Femme's arm lightly, "At the very least, /I/ appreciate your efforts, even if they bore you." She turns her head towards Inferno at his arrival and nods, "You and the others have been working hard, you've saved Sparks that might not of been if we did not have such dedicated medics." Moonracer heaves as dramatic a sigh as she can, put-upon by the universe. "Okay, okay. Though, maybe we could go arrange a distraction for them? Go hit them so they don't come here?" She turns wide optics on Chromia and Inferno, silently begging for permission to run off and start a fight somewhere. Inferno nods, "I know that, and I've seen the ones we couldn't get to..." He lets that sentiment trail off as Moonracer sighs; he knows the sentiment behind it all too well since he was in that same mental space watching while the Fallen attacked and just had to wait. While he does outrank her, is also a Wrecker himself, and wouldn't mind putting some dents in some Decepticons he's not about to go around Elita One. At least not while Chromia is here. Chromia looks at one then the other.. then decides she needs a bit of stress relief herself, "You know that I cannot allow you to just go and pick a fight, Moonracer!" Her voice is sharp as she looks at inferno and knows perfectly well what he has in mind, then it changes a bit, "However.. if something were to happen while we were near a bar, I am sure no one would be held responsible for anything that might happen." Moonracer brightens up. "Oooh... which bar, though?" She hmms. "We'll have to pick a good one." She gets up and paces a bit, trying to think of a bar close enough to be plausible while also rough enough to maybe have Decepticons in it. Or, at least, a bar fight. Inferno considers, "Not the Rust Bucket; for as loud as it gets on occasion you tend to be left alone there. Think I still have some of the high grade industrial solvent around if we go that route, though." Chromia tilts her head back as she considers.. "What is the name of the bar at Valvolux? if someone has a issue with us THERE, we could always move it to their arena. They keep the fights there fair... somewhat." Moonracer ooohs. "Uh, Gold... Gold something." She frowns. "I don't think I've actually been there in a while." Inferno says, "I don't recall actually stopping by the last time I was there. There was a fight going on and I needed to be there..." Chromia looks at Inferno, "If your off duty, Moonie here just finished her patrol.." She pulls out her datapad and types something in quickly before she states, "And I am no off-duty I believe we three deserve a bit of 'downtime'. Any objections?" Moonracer cheers, jumping up and pumping an arm. "Alright!" <> Scales says, "I just realized earlier today- anybody checkin' out the people doin' forcefields with the shields down? I went over Stormfront today, and he was mostly okay but some of his parts were startin' to wear from how much they're bein' used right now." <> Inferno says, "Get them in every other cycle to check them out. If they start to show extensive signs of wear take them off duty while they get repaired and refitted, and for at least a cycle after that." <> Folly says, "Hmmmmm hahhh" <> Folly says, "I could talk to the forcefields." <> Scales says, "Got it. Send 'em over to the Medical Center. Things are quietin' down with people gettin' cleared, so we have time for it." <> Stormfront says, "I've talked to them too... the generator needs an extensive overhaul. Our new friend offered to help but she had some work I think catch her." "The medical teams in place can handle things for an evening, and I think Ratchet would actually get upset if I didn't step back from things now and then for my own health." Inferno is sort of rationalizing, but also that faint grin shows he's more than ready to go out and unwind. <> Folly says, "w....y.....y-you are an eneraetherologist too?" Chromia simply transforms and heads off towards Valvolux, "I'll buy the first round.. if you aren't too slow getting there." <> Stormfront chuckles, "Ummm no...I'm a forcefield user, I can feel and manipulate the fields and combine my own with other fields. I'm pretty good at weaving multiple fields." <> Folly says, "Oh! I see. Hmmm hahhh.....I think maybe I should try to speak to your forcefields then sometime. This could be very exciting." Log session ending at 21:45:10 on Saturday, 28 September 2019.